


Good boys deserve a spanking too

by vkfarenheit



Series: Top Bruce Wayne [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Dom Bruce Wayne, Dom/sub, Fanart, M/M, Spanking, Submissive Clark Kent, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Clark is a good boy but from time to time Bruce has to remind him to be polite.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Top Bruce Wayne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905811
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Good boys deserve a spanking too

**Author's Note:**

> I did this and amazing trinket rewarded me with a fic too. https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322102

[Good boys deserve a spanking too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322102)


End file.
